


Three Times A Kiss, One Time A Winner

by ShotsFiredManda



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Completely AU, Eviction, Fluff, M/M, My predictions and wishes of who should win, Zankie Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsFiredManda/pseuds/ShotsFiredManda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Zankie not in power, they fight for their life to stay in the Big Brother house. Who will be evicted? Who will win Big Brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times A Kiss, One Time A Winner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-beta'd, AU of Big Brother. SPOILS of who maybe up on the block for the week of August 1st, 2014  
> First time writing a BB fic so please do enjoy. I'm all about the Zankie.

From being the power couple in the house last week to having to strategize and figure out how to save both of them, Frankie was a big mess. He was telling Zach to make amends, calm himself, and just let the blow be as less effective for everyone, but the reality of Zach going home made him upset. Sure if the house wanted Zach gone, then Frankie would do as wished but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to miss his best bud in the house. You can’t have Zankie without the Z.

After Zach was talking about Nicole putting him up, and saying he was the target this week, Frankie tried his best to not show how upset he was. The blonde tried to lighten the mood even by proposing a make out. 

That coy smile and laughter from Zach was enough to make him forget just for that minute. Though he wasn’t kidding when he really wanted to make out. 

~  
After the nominations were told and the battle of the block on the way, Frankie was nervous. Having to be against his own friend, fighting for his safety. There was a glim second of just throwing it so Zach can be safe but that would be putting him in the hot seat and also losing a  
member of Team America. 

Frankie shouldn’t have his heart weighing in so much this week, but it was. Laying on the bed per usual, Zach came up and got under the covers. 

“I don’t want to fight against you Frankie” Zach spoke with true honesty  
“I don’t want to fight against you either Zach.” The blonde responded, his hand moving to play and take off the pink hat he had on. 

Zach chuckled as he grabbed the hat and played it in his hand. “I rather just throw it, be on the block and play POV.” 

“Don’t do that. I need you in this house.” Frankie whispered. The room was just them but anyone could pass by. 

“I can’t have you on the block. It would suck, like more than anything in the world. More than Caleb’s sad obsession for Amber” Trying to make the comparisons work, Zach only made Frankie laugh. 

“You know, if I do throw it. You get picked for POV. Either one of us wins we can tell Nicole that Caleb can be the replacement. The guy is now all beast cowboy mood, he is going to destroy everyone. We can tell her that he will go after her.” Zach carried on. 

Frankie sat up with one hand on his head. “Yea, like say he was surprised that she didn’t vote for Amber to stay and if we don’t get him out he will come after everyone. Just one by one” 

“Exactly” Zach’s voice rose up in volume as they continued to talk. His rampage of how much of a threat and stupid love puppy Caleb was, was entertaining to listen to but hearing footsteps, Frankie looked at the door. 

Seeing the bunny slippers while Zach continued to talk shit, Frankie acted on his moment. Grabbing Zach’s face to direct it closer to his as Frankie brought him into a messy kiss. Frankie only thought of not letting Caleb know they were trying to get him as a possible blindside this week. 

The tension died down for Frankie as he guided Zach in the kiss with his tongue. 

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows as he grabbed his towel and fresh clothes to shower. Shaking his head to go tell others that the Zankie ship is finally settling. 

As soon as the built man was gone, Zach pulled off with his mouth wide open but nothing coming out. 

“I didn’t want Caleb hearing us.” Frankie sat up on the bed.  
“So you kissed me?” Zach questioned, looking shocked from Frankie’s actions.  
“I had to shut you up somehow.” The gay said, grabbing a pillow and wacking the side of Zach’s face. 

“Oh.. now you are going to pay” Zach replied, grabbing another pillow and fighting Frankie back. The fits of laughter filled the empty room as Zach finally went on topic. “Just warn a guy next time” 

~ 

“Zach please go to the dairy room” The intercom spoke up. 

Zach went his way to the dairy room, knowing what kind of questions to answers like, why he threw the competition. It was as planned and soon the Power The Veto competition would be played. He will win or someone aka Frankie will take him off the block. 

The only thing that wasn’t planned was the victory kiss when him and Frankie went into the kitchen storage. 

He was straight as an arrow. Just because him and Frankie were close didn’t mean they were that close. 

But the kiss man. When he looked at the camera, he just shook his head.  
“America, I don’t know. You all like Zankie but I’m not gay. Yes, if I were, Frankie is my boy. But that doesn’t mean go up and kiss me. It’s fucking up my head. Is this the point where I come out of the closest? No. No. No way.” 

There was nothing but silence as Zach thought to himself. His lips were soft though and it’s the surprise of when Frankie kissed him that took Zach on cloud nine. 

If he was gone this week and heading to the jury house, he would miss Frankie. Zach usually said anything and everything he wanted to say to anyone. He hated everyone but Frankie. 

The topic wasn’t much of a topic when Zach was actually speechless.

~  
Frankie was picked for the POV and Zach was just a second off from winning. It was bittersweet and when he was sitting on the couch in jeans and one of his better dressed shirts, he knew he was going home. Even if the votes were 7 to 1, Zach knew to stand up before Julie said, ‘Zach you have been eliminated’ 

Zach didn’t say goodbye to anyone. He rather them go to hell as they gave their fake hugs. This was a double eviction. Him and Frankie knew it was coming. 

Seeing Frankie in tears as he neared him, Zach felt broken like Frankie. Frankie’s hug was the only one that mattered as he tried to hold back tears. “I don’t want to see you walk out after me. Win for me. You are the only one that deserves it” He whispered to Frankie. 

Feeling Frankie tighten his embrace as the soft sobs were hidden in Zach’s shoulder. “I love you Zach” 

Zach had to be strong, he had to not cry. As he pulled away from the hug he grabbed Frankie’s chin. “I love you too Frank” Giving a chaste kiss to Frankie. Though it wasn’t like the one’s Frankie gave him, it was Zach kissing Frankie that still count. 

Walking out of the door and meeting with the beautiful Julie Chan, the questions were asked. Mainly of why Zach was the loud mouth he was. He told her that he just said what was needed and sometimes it was best to stir up the pot. 

But Julie then asked about Frankie and Zach kept a straight face. Making sure not to show his tears. “Frankie is my buddy. He’s the only real one in there that plays the game well. Physically, Socially, he’s got it.” 

“What was that at the end before walking out?” Julie asked, folding her cards in her lap.  
“Well Julie, I don’t know.. I really don’t. I like Frankie and it may just be the love that is rubbing off on me.” Zach answered with much heart in it.  
“In the event that you were evicted, your house guests taped some goodbye messages” 

Zach looked at the screen as he leaned forward in the chair while rubbing his hands together. Soon it was Frankie’s message and the sad eyes matched like back in the house before he exit. 

“Zach, you are something else. You are truly unpredictable and everyone was scared of you because of it. But what they don’t know is how caring and sweet you are. You are truly one of my best friends and you not in here will be so boring. If you were gay, I swear I would ask you to marry me. That’s how much I love you. I will stay and fight for both of us. Zankie Power” Though the screen had Frankie crying the male managed to laugh at the end of it. 

That message had sent Zach into tears. He knew that once they were done with this show, that Frankie wins. Zach getting the Germany trip that he was going to have Frankie all to himself. He just had that gut feeling that Frankie was going to win. 

~ 

At the finale, Zach was sitting pretty. Seeing that his boy was in the finale with Derrick next to his side. He had a good feeling that Frankie was going to win this. Derrick was too quiet with his moves and Frankie made his moves when he had to. The jury seemed to think the same as they announced that Frankie was the winner of Big Brother 16. 

When the male stepped out, looking so fresh, Zach was near jumping for joy. Going up to Frankie and hugging his boy so tight. The crowd screaming for a kiss, chanting even. 

“Gotta give what the fans want, right?” He whispered against Frankie’s lips before leaning in to capture those soft lips. 

This time it wasn’t a chaste kiss that Zach gave. It was true passion, love, and Frankie was melting in his form. This would be a talk and highlight of Big Brother history which Zach was okay with. All he needed was Frankie in his life and he would be okay.


End file.
